


Not Your Mother's Lullaby

by MetalMistress



Series: Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [12]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: (sort of), Alastor don't give a fuck, Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Belly Kink, Breeding, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, He just wants his wife to be ok, Hell, Hell Trauma, Helpful Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Magic, Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Romantic Fluff, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sir Pentious doesn't trust Alastor, Soul Bond, Soul Magic, Sub Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Taking advantage of Alastor's antlers and ears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), magick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: You've always wondered exactly what you were. The name 'Death Demon' was only said to you in fearful whispers and only shown to you in dusty tomes of old. You knew that's what you were-- it's the only thing that kept popping up when you looked for information. After expressing your concerns and interest in finding out more to your husband, Alastor, he takes the initiative to schedule a meeting with a very old business partner of his.She knows more than one should ever have to be exposed to, when it comes to Death Demons.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615969
Comments: 36
Kudos: 156





	Not Your Mother's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysafeplaceishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysafeplaceishere/gifts).



> HI GUYS!!!!
> 
> I'm SO thrilled to reveal this fanfic in particular, because it's a very big thing for me! This will be a crossover fanfic, where my Sir Pentious/Reader Character meets up with my Alastor/Reader character. Now, if you want to learn more about the Sir Pentious/Reader character, nicknamed 'Kitty' you can find her story in my 'Hiss n Kiss' series! Not only that, but there will be a fan fic of this story from HER point of view! I'm REALLY excited about that!! Aaaaiiiiiee!
> 
> SO. First things first;  
> -A LOT of things are revealed in this fanfic. There aren't any super graphic details. Like, you're not going to have HEAVY descriptions of gore, but there MIGHT be some descriptions of blood and violence-- it depends on how I'm feeling in the moment.  
> -If you have any questions, I'm ALWAYS willing to clarify or clear up any confusion you might have! Don't be scared, it's totally fine!  
> -Smut is always at the end of my fanfics. However, there will be sexual humor throughout the fanfic, as Alastor is quite handsy with his wife.
> 
> Other than that, there isn't anything else I can think of...  
> Have fun! Love you guys!
> 
> Final Note:  
> Dedicated to the always wonderful, always loving HollowHeaven. I would have never gotten this deep into the fandom without you. Thank you! 🥰😘💕

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49577161272/in/dateposted-public/)

( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

_**♫♪** Now go to sleep, count owls and sheep,  
You'll dive into deep, into the land of the creeps.  
Now let go of your soul, step inside the night.  
Won't be long, you'll sing along with the devil's lullaby! **♫♪  
-Tomi Petteri Putaansuu of the band 'Lordi', in his song 'Devil's Lullaby'.**_

* * *

When you woke up this morning, the first thing you noticed was the smell of pancakes permeating through the air. You could hear soft music playing in the background-- whether it was on the radio or a record player you weren't entirely sure, but you did take note that it was a happy tune and unless you had suddenly started hearing things, you believe you could hear Alastor happily singing along with it. Climbing out of bed, you decide whether to get dressed or just run out there in your skivvies. After thinking it through, you opt to at least wear a slinky little nightgown, and quickly move to throw one on. Choosing a short little red night gown made of satin that you had lying around, likely from the previous night, you slide it on and quietly pad your way out of the bedroom. As you walk through the door frame, you see Alastor flipping pancakes. 

You get the naughty idea to get a little 'cheeky' and spank him again, and decide to creep closer. As soon as you are within range, you wind up your hand, and swing down...

...Only for Alastor to suddenly catch your wrist with his free hand.

You gasp softly, and look up to see Alastor staring at you over his shoulder with an amused expression on his face. He grins when your eyes meet his, and he says; "Gotcha."

"How the f-"

You can't even finish your sentence because in the blink of an eye Alastor has set the pancakes onto an unlit burner so they don't overcook, and has pinned you against the kitchen island. He chuckles darkly, as he looms over you. Then, he delicately pecks you on the nose, before leaving you there on the island and going back to flipping pancakes. You sit there with a bewildered and confused expression on your face in shock, before you finally spit out; "How the fuck did you know I was there?!"

"You made the mistake of getting dressed. I could hear you bend down in the bedroom to pick up the nightgown off of the floor, as the floorboards in there are a little creaky. I mentally timed the amount I thought it would take you to sneak up on me. Seems I was correct, haha!"

"..Are you telling me had I come out here butt-ass-naked, I could have gotten my first butt-point of the day?!"

"Yep!" He confirms as he puts a small stack of pancakes onto a plate.

"Son of a BITCH."

"You can't outsmart the hunter, my de- **EEEEAR**!" He starts to explain, only to squeal as you suddenly smack him _hard_ on the booty. You hit it so hard, in fact, that it _jiggled!_ Alastor turns around, just in time to see your retreating form as you run away, cackling wildly. He rubs his now sore bum with one hand, and curses under his breath. 

"It seems I, once again, have been outsmarted!" He calls out to you, hearing you respond with maniacal laughter from the bedroom. "At least I have my pancakes!" 

"Check again!" You call back.

Alastor's face screws up into a confused expression as he turns to check his plate, only to find said plate missing. He then checks the fridge and cupboard, finding both the butter and syrup missing.

_"...DID YOU USE DEMON SPEED TO SMACK MY ASS AND STEAL MY PANCAKES?"_

"Maaaaaybe!"

"Son of a BITCH!"

* * *

After making himself more pancakes _and_ stealing the butter and syrup back from you, Alastor shares a nice _spanking-free_ breakfast with you. You two munch on the delicious fluffy pancakes he so expertly created, while snuggling and listening to the radio in bed.

"So." You begin, mouthful of pancakes and syrup. "What is the plan today?"

"To avoid getting spanked." He says simply, taking another bite of a pancake. When you lightly slap him on the arm, he giggles and corrects himself; "Ok, ok... To avoid getting spanked _and_ snuggle my wife."

"Alastor!" You snort.

"What?!"

"I mean it! What are _our_ plans today, as in _together,_ you goofball!"

"Aaah, you meant our plans TOGETHER. Hm, you should have clarified, my dear!" He giggles. "Honestly though, I haven't the fainest idea! I don't think we're needed at the hotel today.. and even if we are, I'm not going in."

"Hmm.. OH! Don't we have that meeting?! With Kitty!"

"OH! Yes! Yes indeed! We do! We wanted more information on death demons, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did. We should likely get ready for that, shouldn't we?"

"Mhm, yes yes!"

Alastor takes the dishes to put them in the dishwasher and clean them, as you go and get dressed. Since it's a meeting, you want to look nice. The last time you saw Kitty, you were wearing that black raggedy cloak to hide your identity and this time you wanted to be a little extra. You take your time getting dolled up, and decide to wear something you think will impress Alastor; A black and white pinstripe suit completely identical to his, from the pinstriped tailcoat right down the the inverted cross on the dress shirt. You even ordered a custom pair of chunky high heels that have deer prints emblazoned on the soles! You excitedly put it all on, taking the time to fuss with the jeweled bow-tie around your neck. You didn't want to wear gloves to make your hands look like Alastor's, because you like showing off the giant rock on your ring finger... plus you painted your nails the night before. It'd be a shame to cover up all that hard work!

Taking one final look in the mirror you admire your handiwork. Your suit looks like someone took Alastor's and put it in gray-scale... plus, the cut of the dress shirt makes your tits look _great,_ so that's a bonus!

"Dear? Darling? My sweet little Nightshade Flower, where are you?" Alastor calls to you from the bedroom.

"I'm in the bathroom!"

"Is something wrong?" He asks, sounding concerned. Aw, how sweet of him!

"No! I'm fine. I have a surprise for you though! Sit down on the bed."

"...Alright?" He says, sounding confused.

You hear him shuffle around, and then still. 

"Ready?"

"Yep! Now what are you hiding, Missyy _yyyoooohmygod_."

You step out of the bathroom, and stroll over to him, taking long leisurely strides.

"Hi baby." You say softly, taking pride in the way Alastor openly gawks at your outfit. When he twirls his finger, you spin around for him and allow him to take in every inch of you. You even lift your foot to show him the deer print, and you swear you hear him making a choking noise when his eyes find it.

"What do you think?" You grin, happily taking in his heart-eyed expression.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49579517168/in/dateposted-public/)

"hummina hummina hummina."

"Are you alright, my love?" You ask, smirking devilishly. "You've not gone brain dead, have you?"

"Hubba hubba hubba." He says, making grabby hands at you.

You gigglesnort, covering your mouth as you snicker. "I'm guessing you like it?"

He surges forward from his spot on the bed and scoops you up in his arms, paying no mind to the way you yelp and cling onto him for stability. He thrusts his lips onto yours in a spine-tingling, toe-curling kiss that makes you moan softly as he holds you close to him like precious cargo. His tongue pushes past your lips and invades your mouth, taking its time in exploring the new territory. When he pulls away, he stares down at you with hungry, seductive looking eyes.

"I think.." He begins as he pants heavily. "That was enough to show my appreciation?"

"That was very much adequate... _but I won't mind if you want to do it again."_

He growls lustfully, and leans down to kiss you once more, moving to hold you up by your ass, forcing you to wrap your legs around him. He pulls your pelvis closer into his, and you can feel _every inch of him_ as a result. He grinds his hips into you, and you choke on the moan that is ripped from your throat as a result.

"Mmm, fuck." You whine.

"Exactly my thoughts." Alastor says before going back to desperately chasing your lips for more. Your fingers run through his fluffy hair, lightly scratching his scalp. As soon as your hands touch his fluffy deer ears, his knees nearly give out and he almost drops you as a loud groan rips from his throat... you also _definitely_ felt movement between his legs.

"Darling." He whines. "Please, listen closely and think this through. If you do that again, we're going to be late. **Very, very late**."

"How so?"

"Because I'll have ripped that beautiful suit of yours to shreds and will have to fuck you right here on the floor for the entirety of the day, and I don't want to stop mid-coitus because Kitty decided to call asking why we're late. Please, do not test me on this, because I _will_ answer the phone without stopping." He says, his voice dropping in pitch the further he goes on to explain.

Your eyes widen, and you immediately move your hands away from his hair. "Okay, okay, removing the hands now."

"Good girl."

"Awww, don't call me that!"

"Why?"

"Cause now I wanna misbehave!"

"I'm sorry!"

You both giggle, resting your foreheads on each others as you try to catch your breaths. He strides towards the bed, and sets you down on it, looming over you as he pants and tries to calm down. "Just give me a second before we walk out of the cabin, my dear."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just don't want the alligators to think I'm hiding a juicy steak in my pants when we walk out there." He explains, motioning to his very large hard-on.

You snort and cover your mouth to hold back your laughter. "Jeez, baby! I'm sorry! That looks really painful! Are you ok!?"

"I'll be fine, just please-- and don't take this the wrong way-- but please be quiet."

"Ok... May I ask why?" You ask, softening your voice.

"Because even your voice is arousing right now, and I'm trying really hard not to ruin my pants."

You had to bury your face into the pillow to stop laughing after that.

* * *

After Alastor was sufficiently calmed down, you both exited the cabin and went to leave the bayou via rowboat. You began to row your way out of the bayou, when the familiar loud hiss of Bean calls out to you and Alastor. You both pop your heads up and look around the trees for him, knowing that's where he'll be.

_Hisss!_

"Bean? Beanie baby, where are you?" You call out.

_Hissssss!_

"I've found him, my love! I think he's hurt." Alastor says, motioning to a large tree branch hanging over you. You look up, and there is Bean, staring eagerly down at you. You reach your arms up, and he takes the initiative to slither down the tree branches and onto your arms. As you pull him close to your chest, you find that he is indeed hurt. It almost looks like he was bitten by something. Whatever it was, it took a good size chunk out of him. What was crazy enough to take on a 6 ft long cottonmouth, much less BITE them?!!

"Oh! Oh my poor little Bean! Alastor, he's bleeding..."

"Let me see..."

Alastor stops rowing and reaches his hands out. You gently guide Bean into Alastor's waiting grasp. Alastor carefully handles Bean, who wraps himself around Alastor's arm. 

"Hmm... Well, it doesn't look like a snake bite, an alligator, or a snapping turtle... Dear, I dare say it almost looks like a _demon_ tried to take a bite out of him."

"Oh my gosh! That's horrible!" You gasp, covering your mouth as tears begin to fill your eyes. "Oh, poor Bean! Ooooh, I hope the gators ate that fucker!"

"No need to cry, my love, I'm sure we can fix this." Alastor says, ever the calm one as he pulls out an handkerchief out of his pocket and lightly dabs around the wound to soak up the blood. Bean hisses angrily, but does not strike Alastor.

"I know, I know. Fussy little thing... Oh, come now, don't wriggle about. I can't clean it up unless you stop moving, and if you don't let me clean it up then Mommy can't heal you, now can she?" Alastor says softly to the not-so-little-thing as if it were a child of his own. Bean begrudgingly stops moving about, and allows Alastor to clean up all of the blood. Once it's clean, he looks up to you.

"Do you think you can use soul thread to stitch it shut?"

"Well, I've... I've never done that before... I... I suppose I could try! Yes, I'll try. Give him here."

Alastor gently hands Bean to you, his eyes watching the both of you. Alastor may not parade Bean around on his neck like you do, but Bean means just as much to him as he does to you. Bean is more than a snake, he's a friend. He guards this bayou just as much as the gators do, and Alastor respects that. Besides, when Bean kills a demon, the body is just able to be tossed to the gators for food, since they are immune to the venom from having been alongside him in hell for so long. Alastor watches as you summon up some white soul thread, and weave it between your fingers before sending it down to Bean's wound. Alastor and Bean watch as you put all your focus on stitching the wound shut. Amazingly, Bean does not react negatively to the way the soul thread begins to cover his wound.

"It's too large to stitch shut... So I'm... I'm testing a theory here, so bare with me. My soul threads-- my black ones-- they can damage... I'm wondering if my white ones can heal..."

"Take your time, beloved. I believe in you." Alastor says, smiling encouragingly at you. Bean seems to entirely agree with his adoptive father, if his gentle hiss is anything to go by.

Feeling invigorated after hearing that they have such high confidence in you, you redouble your efforts, sending more thread down to Bean's wound. You lick your lips as you concentrate, not noticing the way Alastor's eyes follow the movement of your tongue before looking back down at your handiwork. When Bean's wound's entirely covered, you begin to try to push your positive emotions into the soul thread, because when you push negative emotions into the black soul thread, it always became electrified. You're hoping, that the white soul thread will have a positive effect if filled with positive emotions. Remarkably, Bean's wound begins to glow with bright white light. After keeping it there for a moment, Bean looks up at you and softly hisses, a gentle way of indicating to you that something is happening. You slowly withdraw the thread... and are completely surprised to find the wound gone!

Alastor smiles widely, and applauds your magnificence. "Well done, my love! Well done indeed!"

Bean leans up to affectionately nuzzle your cheek, hissing softly in a way to show his appreciation and gratitude. 

You smile, nuzzling Bean back. "Thank you.. Oh I'm so glad he's alright! Thank you for cleaning him up.."

"Of course, dear wife of mine! Anything for you!"

Bean works his way up to your neck and coils himself around it before draping the rest of his body over your arms and chest. His muscles squeeze your arms gently, as if to say 'I'm staying right here.' You chuckle, and lightly scratch his snoot. "Silly snake, I wasn't going to make you leave... it should be alright to take him with us, right?"

"Of course! Darling, you didn't forget the Sir Pentious is a snake himself, did you? It would be hypocritical for Kitty to have a 'no-snake' rule."

"Right. Of course, silly me!"

"Alright. Off we go!"

Alastor takes a hold of the oars and begins to row the rest of the way out of the a bayou. A familiar grumbling is heard, and you look over the side of the boat just in time as the gators make an appearance, their beady, neon green glowing eyes staring at you.

"Hello, boys!" Alastor calls cheerfully to them.

"Hi, babies." You say, reaching a hand out to offer scritch-scratches.

The gators grumble their own greeting, before offering their heads and bellies for you to scratch... which you do, because _oh-my-gosh, scaly gator bellies!_

As you're scratching them, you notice some of them look a little pudgy... as if they just fed. "Hm... Did our babies just eat someone?" You ask, a slight smirk on your face. 

They grumble happily, making a show of exposing their chubby bellies. When one of them comically burps up a femur, you have your confirmation. You and Alastor snort at the sight of the bone, and you ask them;

"Is that the one that hurt your little brother Beanie?"

If the chorus of angry growls and hisses is anything to go by you'd say your assumption is, once again, correct.

"Good! I hope the fucker died screaming." You hiss viciously as you pet the gators and Bean, angry someone would dare hurt your scaly babies. 

"Oh come now, love you can't do this to me again..." Alastor whines faintly.

That snaps you out of your rage-fueled state. "Huh? Do what again?"

"You're dressed like me... You look like a voodoo queen with Bean around your neck... you just nearly flew into a rage... _My pants are really tight..."_

"OH. Hee-hee, oops! Sorry, baby!"

Alastor snorts, and tries to slow his breathing to calm down once again, while Bean hisses in disgust.

"Oh, don't you judge me! One day you'll find yourself a nice little snake girlfriend and then you'll have to deal with the same struggles as I do!" Alastor snorts while defending himself. Bean seems to snort, before settling back down against his mother. You snicker, and shake your head in disbelief at Alastor..

It isn't long before you reach the end of the bayou. You bid goodbye to your giant scaly babies, and climb out of the boat with Alastor's aid. Bean clings to you, as if he's scared you're going to discard him into a tree. Noticing this, you gently pat his snoot, offering little words of reassurance;

"Don't worry darling. You're gonna stay right there, around Mama's neck. Ok?"

_Hissssss... ♥_

"Good. Alright, now! How are we going to get to Kitty's manor? Last time we had Kitty pick us up, but I'm assuming this time is different?"

"Yes, we'll be taking something neither of us have taken in a long time." He says, side-eyeing you with a knowing look that makes your entire world brighten up.

"A taxi?!"

"Yes!"

"Aaaah I'm so excited! It'll be like old times! Ooh, you're going to get that taxi driver a fright when he sees that you're his passenger..."

"Me? What about Bean?"

Bean hisses indignantly, while you defend him; "Bean is a good boy!"

"And I'm not?" Alastor says, amused.

"No, you are... for me, at least." You giggle, before continuing on. "But the rest of hell finds you terrifying."

"As they should." Alastor says lowly.

Grinning, you loop your arm around Alastor's, and walk with him out of the swamp and towards the city. As you walk down the sidewalk, you both keep your eyes peeled for a taxi.

"Do you see one, Al?"

"Hmm... Ah! There's one! TAXI!"

The Taxi stops and pulls over to the curb. You both pile into the back, giggling excitedly.

The taxi driver is only half-paying attention, and begins to drive as he addresses you and Alastor; "Heya, so where are you two goin-OHMYGOD."

He happens to have finally looked into the mirror that shows the back seat, and he is met with the sight of Alastor holding you, with a giant ass snake around your neck.

"SWEET BABY SATAN!"

"Hiya!" You giggle.

"H-Hello. Uh, w-where can I take you two?"

"KItty's Manor. The Overlord. You're familiar with her, yes?" Alastor asks, a wide, bright smile on his face.

"Yes! Yes I am! Right away! Holy shit, I picked the wrong week to stop drinking..." The driver murmurs nervously as he speeds down the road, swerving around traffic to get you to your destination as soon as possible. You realize that he's probably trying to get you there as soon as possible so you and Alastor are out of his taxi also as soon as possible as well, but it doesn't bother you any as you cuddle with Alastor in the back seat. 

"Do you remember that rainy-taxi ride?" Alastor asks you. "The one where you took the picture."

"I do. I wouldn't stop shivering from the cold, and you held me. I was so embarrassed, and so happy to be held."

Alastor chuckles, and wraps his arms around you, burying his nose into your hair and breathing in your natural scent. 

"Mmm, I love you." He whispers softly to you. 

"I love you too."

Bean angrily hisses as if to say 'Hey, you fuckers, don't forget about me!' and you and Alastor can't help but giggle as Bean becomes grumpy at not being the center of attention. Alastor reaches out to stroke Bean's snoot, which he readily accepts. Alastor scratches his snoot before moving to scratch his chin, causing Bean to hiss happily. After he's been satisfied with scritches, he tries to wriggle his way into somewhere he'll feel safe and secure...

...and for some reason, your breasts seems to be the first place his little serpent brain seems to identify as a logical hiding place. As he tries to wriggle his way between your breasts, you snort and cover your mouth. You lightly smack Alastor on the chest and motion to what Bean is doing, giggling because you already know how Alastor is going to react.

"Hm? HEY! BEAN! NO! Get out of there!" Alastor snaps, scolding him.

Bean pokes his head out from between your tits and hisses questioningly. He even tilts his head!

"Those are **MINE.** Out, NOW."

Bean hisses angrily, but does as commanded. Guess he'll just have to settle for your neck. He didn't understand what the big deal was, they're like soft fleshy beds of joy! They're comfy and warm! Why wasn't he allowed on them!?

Demons are so weird.

Alastor growls possessively at the snake and clasps his giant hands over your breast, shaking them in his hands for emphasis as he explains to the snake while staring into his beady little eyes; "These are _mine._ You do not go into them. Understand me?"

Bean nods, and then turns to stare at the taxi driver, who has turned around and seems to have gotten a little too preoccupied with your breasts after they were shaken by Alastor. Alastor's eyes trail Bean's line of sight, and he snarls angrily, causing the driver to meet his angered expression.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49580016706/in/dateposted-public/)

**"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"** Alastor says, his voice loud, choppy, and staticky. The sudden increase in volume of Alastor's voice is enough to make the taxi driver shriek like a little girl, jolting away in fear so fast that his body bumps against the taxi horn and swerve in traffic as the wheel is jostled.

" **[Mind 'yo damn MOTHERFUCKIN business, bitch!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vkWHUe0U_2Q)** " You snarl at the taxi driver, almost ready to lunge at him if it weren't for Alastor's hands suddenly moving to cover your cleavage protectively. Bean hisses sassily in agreement with you-- if Bean can't enjoy your boobies, then neither can anyone else!

"I'm paying you to DRIVE, not focus on my wife's TITS! Focus on the road! Or do I need to teach you a lesson as well? _Maybe my wife can join in!"_ Alastor hisses threateningly.

"No sir! No, no no sir! So sorry sir! a-and miss! So sorry!"

"Good. Now _drive."_ Alastor orders in a low tone. 

Bean seems satisfied with himself, having gotten the Taxi Driver in trouble. The taxi driver didn't look at the either of you for the rest of the ride.

* * *

You have arrived.

As soon as you two are out of the Taxi, the driver speeds off. Alastor watches as the taxi drives off into the distance, chuckling darkly all the while.

"What's so funny, my love?" You tilt your head, looking up at him curiously.

"He didn't get paid."

"We scared him, of course he didn't want to get paid. He just wanted to get away with his life, if fate allowed it."

"Maybe we should do that to every taxi driver from now on."

You snort, and lightly slap his chest. "Okay tough guy, lets go knock on the door."

Alastor loops your elbow into his, murmuring a soft 'stay close to me, my dear' into your ear.

You nod, and stay close to Alastor. Kitty was reliable and pretty sweet, but she was still an overlord and from what Alastor told you, a hellcat as well.

Hellcats, as Alastor explained to you, were vicious beasts. Beautiful in the heat of battle, but vicious and blood thirsty if enraged. Kitty was the first one seen in eons, and she seemed to be the last of her kind. If hell-hounds were the foot-soldiers, then hellcats were the commanders. Their foresight ability, given to them by a secret third eye on their foreheads, was the stuff of legends. That third eye didn't just give them foresight either, it gave them telekinetic abilities, hellfire pyromancy, and so much more. You were practically guaranteed to win because of it, if you had one on your side of the fight. You didn't just want one on your side, you _needed_ one on your side to win.

Not all hellcats were so nice, however. In fact, most of them weren't.

Hellcats were notoriously fickle, often choosing the side that best catered to their needs and desires. This made them dangerous, because they would purposely misguide their bosses in turf wars in elaborate plans that would put them on top, and their former bosses at the bottom. They were horridly greedy and gluttonous, never quite fully satisfied with what they had. They always strove to achieve more, bigger and better things and in the end, that was their downfall. The number one desire for most hellcats was to be treated like a god, and good was never good enough for them as a result. When the other demons, feeling betrayed and tricked, learned of the true nature of Hellcats, all hell broke loose. A huge riot broke out, the majority of demonic citizens calling for the extermination of any and all hellcats. The end result was quick, and bloody. The majority of hellcats were slaughtered, and those that weren't killed immediately were left out on the streets to starve. 

They would have survived, had it not been for the annual extermination that happened to come a day earlier than originally expected.

Kitty wasn't quite like her ancestors. Alastor told you that she almost seems to be an entirely new breed of hellcat, because she doesn't have the lust for riches and power like her ancestors did... or at least, not for the same intentions. Her ancestors sought power for greedy intentions, while Kitty seeks power to protect the underdogs of hell. 

..However, she was _still_ a Hellcat. She could still be just as nasty, just as cruel, and just as unforgiving. She held great resentment for what happened to her ancestors, and any form of disrespect towards Hellcats in general was a quick way to get your face clawed in half. You only came to Kitty if you had good intentions, because if you so much as even hesitated with her, you were doomed to face your final death.

As long as you both were respectful, then you shouldn't have to claw your way out of her manor.

You both walk up the porch, to the large manor's double doors, and ring the doorbell. After a moment, an owl-demon dressed up in a butler's uniform answers the door.

"Hello, Gerard!" Alastor greets him politely.

The kindly old demon smiles at the both of you, paying no mind to the giant hellish cottonmouth around your neck. "Hello, Mr. Alastor, and Mrs. Morté. I suspect you are here for the meeting with Miss Kitty and Sir Pentious?"

"Yes, that's correct!" You reply.

Gerard looks at you, and bows politely. "Then please, follow me."

He turns, and guides you inside and through the giant black and purple Victorian Manor. The manor, though entirely Victorian in design both inside and outside, is not without modern furnishings like a TV, or electric fans to keep cool in the sweltering hot heat of hell. You and Alastor can both see Miss Kitty has kept up with the times, despite her self proclaimed 'old-age'. As Gerard guides you through the long and elaborate dark black and purple hallways, maids and butlers hustle and bustle about the manor, going about their assigned duties for the day. Some of them pause to greet you, bowing or curtsying politely, before going back to work. 

"Charming!" You comment. "All of the staff members are so charming here."

"Miss Kitty likes a tidy house, but knows that is not an excuse for us to be rude to guests. You are a friend of hers, and thus we shall treat you accordingly." Gerard explains. 

You smile gently, cuddling closer to Alastor as you share your thanks; "Thank you!"

"Of course, Mrs. Morté. Here we are."

You look up and see the familiar sight of dark, large wooden doors with ornate silver metal designs. You know these doors-- they lead to Kitty's office. Gerard knocks on the door, and shortly after a loud cry of "COME IN!" is heard. Gerard pushes open the heavy door, and holds it open for you and Alastor. The pair of you walk through, bowing your heads in thanks before Gerard shuts it behind you.

In the center of the room is a large, wooden desk. It has large stacks of papers and files piled onto it, along with a fancy radio that plays a soft, soothing song. Behind the desk are two chairs; One being occupied by Sir Pentious. His chair is facing you, and he's eyeing the pair of you carefully. He seems to be hovering by the other chair that is facing away from you-- you assume, Kitty is in that one.

"Alassssstor." He hisses distrustfully in acknowledgment.

"Hm? Oh yes, hello Sir Pentious." Alastor replies, unconcerned with Sir Pentious's distrust for him entirely.

Sir Pentious's eyes move from Alastor to you and Bean, who is draped around your neck and staring at the giant snake demon wondering if _he'll_ get that big some day. Sir Pentious looks you up and down-- not in a checking-you-out-way, but more of an I-don't-know-you-and-therefore-don't-trust you-way. He seems to sneer at you, before tugging Kitty's chair closer to him with his large tail. 

"Good afternoon, Miss Kitty!" Alastor says cheerfully.

"Good afternoon, Alastor! Sorry, give me one moment..."

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49523560358/in/dateposted-public/)

She spins the chair around, revealing she's wearing a pair of reading glasses-- one fitted with three yellow and pink ombre lenses, for all three of her eyes which are currently on full display while she sorts out papers. Her black fur and orange eyes stand out beautifully against the bright pink suit she's wearing. After straightening the papers, she files them away on her desk, and looks up at Alastor.

"Ok! So what brings you here? I was told you wanted some very specific information that you were unable to find in my libraries?" She says with a bright and flashy smile

"Yes! My dear wife and I were looking for some information on Death Demons!"

"Death Demons?" She asks as her smile falters while she quirks an eyebrow curiously, seemingly becoming on edge at the mention of death demons. "Why do you want to know about Death Demons... ?"

...It is at this moment that you step out from behind Alastor, nervously smoothing down your suit as you smile politely at Kitty. Her eyes move from Alastor to you, and immediately all three eyes widen and her fur stands up on edge. She looks utterly frightened as she suddenly begins to tremble, which seems to have Sir Pentious concerned as he leans up in his seat, his many eyes bouncing back and forth from you and his girlfriend as he wonders if he's going to have to throw down or not. Alastor notices his movement, and moves closer to you, his stance becoming protective in case Sir Pentious does get the foolish idea to attack you.

The tension in the room is thick, almost unbearably so, as all four of you wait for the other's next move.

"...Alastor, you didn't tell me your wife was a death demon." Kitty says, not taking her wide, fearful gaze off of you. The last time she saw you, your face wasn't exposed and only one kind of demon has that skull-coloring on their faces. Kitty's eyes flash a brighter orange color-- something you and Alastor recognize to be an indicator that she's using her foresight ability on you. Bean doesn't like the way Kitty's eyes flash at you, and hisses lowly to express it to everyone in the room as he curls defensively around your neck. You stand deathly still, as all three of her eyes travel up and down your body, stopping to hover over your stomach. Her mouth gapes open as if she wants to say something, but she thinks better of it, and shuts it. Then as her eyes stop glowing, she finally focuses on your face. 

"...Well, with all due respect, my business is my own and I fail to see how her race is relevant, other than it happens to be what we're looking for information on." Alastor says, before tilting his head curiously as he takes in the defensive form Kitty has placed herself in. He doesn't like that stance-- the last time she got in that stance, he fought her.

"Kitty, we're not going to have a problem... _are we?"_ Alastor asks, summoning up his microphone just in case.

Her eyes snap away from you, and go back to Alastor. She swallows thickly, and has a sudden full-body shiver. Smoothing her fur down with her hands, she shakes her head back and forth; "No.. No, we're not."

"...Good." Alastor says, narrowing his eyes as he pulls you close to him. "Now!" He says, returning to his bright, happy, cheery self. "What can you share about Death Demons?"

"...Well... I... Ugh, ok.." She says, taking off her glasses and setting them on the desk before rubbing her eyes. She light pats her temples to get herself to focus. Folding her hands together, she looks up at both you and Alastor. "It... it depends on what you want to know." She says as her tail swings back and forth anxiously, still sounding somewhat fearful. She keeps glancing at you, as if she's scared you're going to leap across the room and tear her head off.

You hold your hands up in surrender, showing her you mean no harm as you softly ask her; "Miss Kitty, I just want to know about what I am. I've looked everywhere and I can't find anything. Honestly, I'm not trying to trick you."

"I know." Kitty says, as she looks at you. "I know your intentions are honest and true... forgive me, I just... I don't have the best experience with Death Demons. I'll be perfectly honest, they frighten me a lot, but for good reason."

You frown. No wonder why she looks so scared of you! "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, love. It's not your fault." She pauses for a moment, before taking a deep breath. "Ok. I'm sure you've noticed how Mrs. Morté looks like a grim reaper-- that's not a coincidence. Death demons are... a twisted form of a grim reaper. They occur when a mortal has more than one soul upon creation-- specifically a black soul and a white soul."

You softly gasp when she mentions the multiple souls. She continues;

"Not only do the two souls give you both personalities of the soul thread colors, they are needed for the person to become a death demon if they are condemned to hell. The two souls are at opposite ends of the spectrum, and allow the demon to see all soul colors. The combination of black and white souls causes a reaction within the soul's core, giving them the ability to command lost souls, to interact and manipulate soul threads, necromancy--"

"Wait, necromancy?" You ask.

"Dissssgusting." Sir Pentious hisses, while sneering in disgust, only to cower when Alastor's antlers grow a few sizes at the snide comment. Whoop, backpedal, backpedal! Don't piss off the deer demon, you're likely to get squished!

"Be nice, Baby." Kitty says, reaching over to pat Sir Pentious's hands reassuringly. "But yes, necromancy. Depending on how fresh the body is, you'll be able to manipulate it via soul strings... like a puppet. Freshness is important, because if the body is rotting, it makes it harder to control... limbs falling off and what not. If you're strong enough, you can eventually control living creatures with them as well. You can also do basic things-- like temporarily allow one of your lost souls to inhabit the body and use it to move around without soul strings-- though this is harder if you don't have a good relationship with your souls, which many Death Demons don't..."

"They don't? Why?" You ask.

"Well.. Souls are your power source. The more souls you have, the more... 'oomph' behind your power. Demons are often greedy by nature-- if we were all goodhearted, none of us would be here after all-- but Death Demons often tend to be tricksters, trying to trick Lost Souls into making deals they can't get out of. Like I said, the more souls, the more 'oomph'."

"I see..." You murmur thoughtfully.

"Their souls... their black and white souls are able to do the most incredible things. Great things... but terrible, if they desire it... Their white souls can heal... I have even seen someone be brought back from the brink of death as if it were nothing because of those threads."

You smile, happy that your white soul threads have the ability to do good things.

"Their black souls though..." Kitty says solemnly.

Your smile falters as she begins; "Their black souls can do... horrific damage. They can burn the someone via electricity, they can seep into a person's mind and manipulate their dreams and cause them to have horrific night-terrors or go insane... They can literally rip a living person's soul right out of their chest, if the death demon is angry enough..."

You shudder at the thought of that happening to you and Alastor. Ugh, what a horrible thing to think about! 

"That's about all I can tell you..." She says softly.

"Thank you Miss Kitty. Oh, uh... One more thing?"

"Yes, Mrs. Morté?"

"Are there any other death demons alive currently? Do you know?"

"It's... unlikely, Mrs. Morté."

"Why?"

"Being born with two souls is not a common thing. It's like being struck by lightning twice, surviving, and then winning the lottery four times in a row. It just doesn't happen often. This is a good thing, believe it or not... at least, in my opinion."

You frown, wondering what could make her feel that way. Were Death Demons really that bad?

"How do you know all of this? All this intimate information about Death Demons?" You ask, curious.

"...I...." She stumbles over words, and sighs "I'm going to reveal my age here by saying this, but Mrs. Morté, the last death demon that was here in hell was... a literal half millenniaago. I know all this information, because I grew up alongside them on the streets of Hell before my adoptive mother took me in when I was a young teen. They were my best friend, for a time."

Your eyes widen. Half of a millennia? That makes her 500 years old! Jesus-fucking-christ, she's an actual COUGAR dating 137 year old Sir Pentious! You don't say that out loud as you don't want to offend her, but you and Alastor both share a wide-eyed and shocked expression. You both try to be subtle about it, but Kitty has caught you regardless. However, instead of becoming upset, she giggles.

"Surprised?" She asks, smirking wickedly.

"Um... Very!" Alastor says.

"I know, I look good for being 500 years old, huh? Hahahahahah!!" She says, throwing her head back and laughing, while Sir Pentious seems to chuckle along with her. You suppose she has long since told him her true age. "I didn't even realize I was a hellcat for the majority of my life either. I was wondering why I still looked like a teenager when I was 250 years old. Apparently the magick in my blood stunts my growth. I was technically-- in demonic terms-- an adult when I was 250 years old, but I still looked like a teenager. Luckily, my adoptive mom knew what I was as soon as I accidentally revealed my third eye. Thankfully, she didn't mind my hellcat tendencies... Brilliant woman. ANYWAY, is that all of the information you need?"

"Yes, yes it is! Unless you have any books on the information?" Alastor asks.

Kitty taps her lower lip in thought. "Hm... I suppose I could give them to you. I don't need them. Here, uh, GERARD?! _DARLING, HANDSOME BUTLER OF MINE!"_

Gerard goes strolling into the room. "Yes, Miss Kitty?"

"Could you be a dear and fetch these two all of the books I have on death demons? Including the ones in the forbidden section... and call a taxi for them, please?"

"Yes, Miss Kitty. Anything else?"

"...I'm craving a mouse for lunch. Don't let Lucky Lucy see it, poor thing will have a heart attack and will assume I'm eating her pet." She says, manicured claws tapping the desk in a slow rhythm.

"Oooh, I want a moussssse too!" Sir Pentious adds excitedly.

Gerard snorts. "Of course, my lord and lady. Right away. Shall I lead these two out to the car?"

Kitty looks at you and Alastor, silently asking if you're finished.

"Yes, I think that will do it!" Alastor replies.

Gerard bows his head politely. "Very well. This way, please!"

* * *

The pair of you finally arrive home after the meeting, feeling semi-exhausted after having learnt so many years of information within a short amount of time.

After putting Bean in a nearby tree, you and Alastor carry all of the massive, giant books on Death Demons that Kitty so kindly gifted to you on the kitchen counter. You and Alastor pant heavily, and look at each other.

"Leave them there?" You suggest tiredly.

"Definitely. Hahh, I think I hurt my back carrying all of those heavy things in!"

"Aww, sweetheart.. Do you need a massage? Or perhaps a soul connection? Those always make you feel better..."

"I think I'd like to cuddle and connect souls, yes please."

"Alright, hubby. Let's go get undressed and snuggle in the bedroom, yeah?"

The pair of you slowly trudge to the bedroom, undressing on the way there, tossing your clothes and leaving them wherever they happen to land. You both pile into bed, nude and exhausted from a long day. You cuddle up with Alastor, humming appreciatively as his warm skin presses against your ice-cold skin. You wrap yourself around him, as he shivers violently before finally settling.

 _"Hudududud!_ You're so cold! _How_ are you so cold!? IT'S HELL!" He shudders.

"I dunno... hormones?"

"From WHAT?!"

"I don't know! I'm just cold! LOVE ME!"

Alastor laughs, and wraps his arms around you, as well as quickly pulling the thick bed comforter over the both of you. "There, better?"

"Mmmmyes, thank you. Ok, soul connection time!"

You murmur an incantation, and reach into Alastor's chest, carefully pulling out his pulsing dark red soul thread. You admire the way it glows in the dim lighting, and smile up at him. 

"You know, your soul is so beautiful." You softly whisper.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49581272768/in/dateposted-public/)

"Really?" Alastor softly asks as he returns your whisper with one of his own, as he stares down at you affectionately.

You smile brightly, and nod up at him. "Of course. It's a pretty shade of red. Plus, it looks so nice when it's braided with my soul threads... Here, see?" 

You reach into your stomach and pull out your soul threads and hold it up next to Alastor's for him to see, but as Alastor looks, his eyes widen in shock.

"Um.. Darling?" He says, sounding alarmed. 

You frown. "What?"

"What's... that?!" He gestures frantically to your hand. Confused, you take a look at your hand, and widen your eyes in shock. Next to Alastor's soul thread is a swirly black, red, and white colored soul thread... and it's coming out of your stomach!

"Are you bleeding!?" He says, quickly falling into a panic as he assumes the red of the string is your blood. His smile becomes strained, and his breathing picks up as his eyes whip all over your form, his hands feeling all over you to make sure you're okay. He's quickly becoming frantic, you've got to do something.

You rub your fingers over the oddly-colored, pull back your hand, and inspect it. "No... that's the color of the string. See? My hand is clean." You say, offering your hand towards him to inspect, which he quickly does. Upon seeing your hand, he calms but only slightly. Still in a panicked state, he asks; "What is it? Why is it coming out of your stomach? Why is it colored like that? Are you alright?!"

You're just as confused as he is, but you try to calm him down by telling him what you know; "Yes, I'm fine. It's... It's a soul thread, I think..." 

Curiously, you reach into your stomach a bit higher up and pull out your black and white soul threads. Temporarily releasing the strange thread, you braid your soul threads in a similar pattern to the one that the new soul thread has. You realize after braiding your soul threads with Alastor's that they look exactly like the new soul thread that protrudes from your stomach.... then you remember the way Kitty looked at your stomach with her foresight and you realize what it is!

Excitedly, your eyes snap up and meet Alastor's panicked, anxious ones.

"Alastor. It's a soul thread. It's not mine."

"Not yours? But if it's a soul thread, then it has to be yours if it's inside of you!"

"It's not mine. It's inside of me, but it's not _mine."_

**_"Then whose soul thread is it, and what's it doing inside of my wife?!"_ **

"Alastor. Listen to me, _closely."_ You say, putting your hands on his shoulders. "It's a _soul thread._ It's not mine. But the colors are Red. Black. And white. _W hat would have a red, white, and black soul thread and be inside of me?"_

Alastor's eyes search yours as he pants heavily, and then he goes stock still as realization hits him like a cold bucket of water being dumped over his head. His eyes widen in shock. And then, he begins to _cry._

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49579517328/in/dateposted-public/)

Alastor's ears flatten and his cheeks become red as he struggles to hold back the tears. His smile becomes wider, but it trembles and quivers as he tries to hold everything together. Then, the dam breaks.

Tears. Massive, giant tears.

Tears just begin to _roll_ down his cheeks like waterfalls, and he begins to openly sob and wail with joy. Seeing Alastor so happily choked up causes you to be as well, and he takes you in his arms to soothe you. He holds you close to his chest, and the both of you opt to bury your faces into each other's necks as you become overwhelmed with emotion. He sobs, and he sniffles as he just cries it all out. All those years of wanting you to be all his, wanting to have kids with you, wanting to share a family with you finally come out of him in the form of big fat tear drops, as he happily cries into your neck. 

"We did it." He weakly says through sobs. "We did it."

You begin to sniffle and sob with him as well, and he immediately begins to rub your back.

"Oh, my flower... shh shh shh, don't cry. We made something beautiful together."

"I know." You sniffle. "That's why I'm crying. I'm so happy!"

He lets out a watery chuckle, pulls back to get a good look at your face. He carefully wipes away the tears that roll down your cheeks with his thumb, and smiles lovingly at you as you reach up and smooth out his hair. Then, you slowly lean forward and take his lips into a loving, slow kiss. You repeatedly re-lock your lips with his, taking your sweet time in exploring his lips before offering your tongue. He hums appreciatively into the kiss, and parts his lips to grant you access. His tongue dances with yours in a passionate tango, as his arms slide across your back, down your arms, and to your hips where they finally settle. 

Then, he moves.

He picks you up in his arms, and lays back on the bed sheets, never once removing his lips from yours as the kiss begins to gradually heat up. You're both letting out little whimpers and whines now, as you both begin to roll your hips against one another. 

"Please." whimpers Alastor between kisses. "Please. Please, please." He begs you.

There are no words needed, you know what he's asking for. 

"I will, I will. I promise. Just keep moving against me, just like that..." You softly murmur against his lips, as you begin to rock your pussy lips up and down the length of his hardening cock. He whines gently, and slowly rocks his hips along with you, softly crying out when you both move your hips _just_ _right._ You keep moving, grinding yourself against him, until he's fully hardened and completely covered in your juices. By now, he's whining outright for you to grant him mercy.

"Please, I've wanted you all day. I want you on me, I want to be in you, I want it, I want it, I want- _Oh-hoh!"_

You interrupt him mid-plea by lifting yourself and slowly easing your tight little cunt down onto his cock. Swiveling your hips in a circular motion after he bottoms out inside you grants you the blessing of hearing some desperate sounding whines that fall from Alastor's lips. You continue doing that, getting your pussy used to his size until you're certain you're ready enough. Then and only then do you begin to bounce on his dick. His hands grip your hips tightly, pulling you down onto him really hard as you fall down onto his cock, forcing you to grind your hips against his pubic bone as he bottoms out. 

_"Ah-haaahh! Yes!"_ Alastor gasps and mewls desperately.

"Mmm, like that baby? Does it feel good?"

"Y-Yesssss!" He hisses out, scrunching his eyes shut in pleasure. "Please don't stop, please k-ke-eep riding me, _Hahh!"_

"Mmmm, I plan on it dear. I plan on riding you until you cum." You moan lustfully, speaking in such a way that has Alastor melting beneath you.

"Yessss PL-EASE!" He yelps after you slam down on him particularly roughly.

"Harder?"

_"YES!"_

You can't help but smile deviously as you ask; "Are you suuuuure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! _Please, give me what I want!"_ He begs, his voice cracking.

You purr, unable to resist the way his voice sweetly begs you for more. Still, you have a plan.

Your hands slide up his chest, up his neck and over his chest. Feeling your hands moving as him asking you in a concerned tone; "Baby?" but you pay no mind to it. Your hands track through his fluffy, messy red and black hair causing him to purr... but when your hands suddenly grasp his deer ears, he bucks wildly beneath you in shock with a startled, moan.

_"Ahh! D-Darling!!"_

_"Mmm,_ yes, my love?"

"Wh-what are you doing? Where are you- _Oh god, not the antlers!"_

Your fingers trail across his ears before they finally meet his antlers. You slowly grip them firmly, rubbing light little circles into them with the soft pad of your thumb. The sensation of you lightly tugging on them sends a shock wave of electrified pleasure down his spine, through his pelvis and right to his dick that is now throbbing eagerly within you.

"Oh please, oh please don't do what I think you're about to do. Please, the way I react whenever you do it as you're holding my antlers is so _embarrassing,_ I--!"

"You mean.. this?" You teasingly ask as you begin to roughly ride him, fully pulling off of him only to drop back down onto his cock. His back arches, and he loudly cries out, whining like a bitch in heat as he helplessly begins to rut his hips back up into you.

_"Fuck! Fuck, fuck fuck! Ah-hah!"_

You grin as you can hear him begin to lose control over himself, and look down to take in his expression.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49580016661/in/dateposted-public/)

He is entirely drenched in sweat as he openly pants while looking back up at you, as a heavy, thick blush overtakes his entire face while you repeatedly bounce on his cock. He can't help but loll his tongue out as he attempts to control his breathing. His hair is entirely askew, but he doesn't seem to mind as he just flips his hair out of his face, since his hands are too busy gripping your hips for dear fucking life.

When he throbs violently within you, you know his orgasm is imminent.

"Are you going to cum soon, my love?"

"Y-yes!"

 _"Mmm,_ you're so good for me. You've been such a good boy. Is my good boy going to cum for me?"

"Yeeeeesssss!"

"Cum for me, Alastor! Cum for me!"

After a few more violent ruts, his cock suddenly bursts, sending thick, white-hot ropes into your tight cunt. He moans your name at the top of his lungs, begging you to keep riding him as he starts to repeatedly chant "I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" and that alone is enough to send you over the edge. Grunting above him, you orgasm hard and absolutely drench his cock in your juices. The both of you grind your hips into each other, helping each other ride out the rocky waves of your orgasms, moaning each other's names sweetly the entire time. 

When you're entirely spent, your legs tremble and shake, and you groan when you slowly slide off of Alastor's cock, and promptly collapse beside him. His arms tiredly swoop over to you, trembling and wobbling like wet noodles as he tries to pull you close to his chest. You wriggle-worm your way over to him, snuggling into him with a satisfied groan. Tiredly, you unbraid all and any soul threads and promptly return them to their proper places. The pair of you lay there in sweaty, euphoric bliss as you lovingly cuddle and dote on each other. Alastor's hand comes down to lovingly rub your stomach, and he smiles proudly down at you.

"You're going to be a wonderful Mother."

You smile softly up at him, craning your neck up to give him an appreciative kiss before cuddling deeper into his arms.

"Mmm, and you're going to be a wonderful father."

The both of you share a peaceful silence before you ask; "What do you want the baby to be?"

"A boy." Alastor replies. "I'll love it just the same if it's a girl, but I would also be ecstatic if it's a boy."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm." He hums while nodding. His fingers tickle as they draw random shapes into your soft skin, but you don't mind much. Sighing happily, you lay your head on Alastor's chest and begin to drift in and out of consciousness. 

"I love you.." You say one final time.

"And I love you, my beautiful wife.."

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Mind yo DAMN MOTHERFUCKIN BUSINESS BITCH 😂😂😂👌🏻  
> Aaah, that line killed me.
> 
> OK. I really want to know what you guys thought about this one. I have some questions, if you don't mind!
> 
> -What did you think about the pregnancy reveal? I know everyone knew it was coming, but how do YOU feel about it?  
> -What did you guys think about Nightshade/Morte's species reveal? How do you feel about her being a Death Demon now?  
> -What are some stuff you guys want to see in the future? I don't mind the context of them either; smutty, or fluffy. Depending on how I feel about the kink I'll contemplate writing it, but you gotta let me know if you want to see it. :D
> 
> Those are all the questions I have!  
> Love yo faces, and see you in the next one!  
> -Mistress


End file.
